Brother-Sister Competition
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel participates on a competition along with Lila. What's the prize? Will they win it? (TomatoFox and Adrinette)
1. Opening

**Chapter 1**

Nathaniel sat on the couch watching an add of a show called Bro-Competition.

" _Congratulations to Jean-Pierre and Jéremie to win this week's price," Said Alec on TV and showed the two showing the spectators their price, which were two flat screen TV's with surround system._

" _A very nice gift and the inscription for the next competition starts today and the price for the winners will be one Vespa made in Italy." Said Alec presenting the bikes on another screen._

" _If you wanna join just call_ _33635124_ _and with a bit luck, you and your best pal, end up being candi_ _d_ _ates here!"_

"Great, I hope I can make this" Said Nathaniel taking his phone to type the phone number from TV.

* * *

Inside a dark area, people sat on a large row filled with banks, which looked down at a place, which wasn't easy to recognize due to the darkness.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 48th competition of this year. Let me present you our host Alec Cataldi!"_

The lights turned on and it showed four sofas with a duo on each sitting and applauding as Alec entered into the place.

"Good evening France!" Greeted Alec. "I'm glad to represent this competition again to you all and I hope you and also our participants will have fun today"

Said Alec with a wink to the camera.

He walked to the first couch, which was blue and there sat a blonde boy and a dark-skinned boy with dark brown hair.

"The couch no. 1 sits our famous teeny model Adrien Agreste, son of Monsieur Gabriel Agreste" Introduced Alec and all applauded very loud and a few female voices were screaming around, under them one was known by them, which was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a classmate of him.

"His bro here is Nino Lahiffe, he has been in two competitions yet, which I have lead," Told Alec and the audience applauded.

"Seat row number two, two best buddies from the same class, Kim Chien Le!" Shouted Alec and Kim showed off his muscles under his shirt to the people. "And Max Kanté!" Shouted Alec and the dark boy just waved at the audience.

"Row three is probably known by you all Chloé Bourgeois, Mayor André Bourgeois's daughter and here we got her BFF Sabrina Raincomprix!"

All applauded, but not very excited as with the others and Sabrina waved a bit embarrassed at the audience, while Chloé gave a few air kisses at her fans.

"The last group is the only one to consist of one of each gender, let me introduce you Lila Rossi, daughter of the Italian diplomat Roberto Rossi and her short friend Nathaniel Kurtzberg!"

All applauded and Lila waved at the audience, while Nathaniel only stared at the many people, which were there.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at him.

"Aww are you afraid?" Asked Lila teasingly.

"N….no, it's just I kind of got stage fright" Responded Nathaniel a bit sweating.

"Don't worry, it will be fine"

"Hopefully" Coughed Nathaniel out, which Lila didn't hear.

"Let me tell you, what prize you expect this day for the first place," Said Alec and from the top came down four TV's which were stick together on a cube, so that from every side people could watch.

"Our number one prize is an Italian Vespa colored white and with the red and green lines going through the whole bodywork of the vehicle, but don't worry my friends, the others will also receive something. The second place will receive two three months card for visiting the cinema and 500 euros. The third one two one month card for the cinema and only 200 bucks. The last one has to satisfy himself with 100 euros."

"We will make it," Said Kim looking at Max, which started at his phone.

"There's a 50% chance, that we win," Said Max, which then put his phone back.

"Dude, we gotta win this for Alya" Said Nino grabbing his friend on his jacket.

"Easy there bro," Said Adrien.

"Wow everyone really wants to have that bike," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which nodded.

"We will get the scooter for you, don't worry" Said Nathaniel.

"Aww, that's so sweet Nath," Said Lila looking at him, causing him to blush.

"T...T...thanks..." Said Nathaniel and looked back along the others to Alec Cataldi.

"Okay let's start with the first round." Said Alec and a young little girl entered into the place with four white envelopes, each had a big dot in the center of them, which was in the same color of the couches. The girl brought the envelopes to the corresponding color until she ended with Adrien and Nino.

"Hey Manon" Greeted Adrien.

"Hi Adrien" Greeted Manon. "I think that Marinette likes you," Said the little girl, then started to giggle.

"Uh okay" Replied Adrien and looked at the stage to see Marinette looking shocked at Manon, which looked now at her sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I think even she knows your _secret_ crush on Adrien" Said Alya moving her fingers in the air.

At the stage, Alec explained the others the envelope.

"In this envelopes, you got already used paper, as you can see. This is because we're trying to be as world friendly as possible, such as Ms Charmack told last week on TV, the many ways to do that. So before I forgot, why we're here the other side of the paper is still empty and on that side, you write with the markers over the armrest the answers to the questions." Said Alec and all nodded. "Shall we give a try?" Asked Alec and the candidates nodded again.

"Alright Adrien and Nino, here a question for both of you. I ask you a question and you have to answer the right option about your friend." Said Alec and they nodded. "So the first question is….what is your friend's favorite movie?" Asked Alec and both took a marker and started to write on the blank page.

"Hmm" Grumbled Alec and both stopped and looked at Alec.

"Done?" Asked Alec and they nodded.

"Yes," Both replied.

"Then turn your pages around, so that the audience can see it" Demanded Alec and both turned their sheets to the audience and both had different movie titles on it.

"So Adrien Nino told, that your favorite movie is Fat and Nutritious?" Asked Alec. "Is that right?"

"Yes" Responded Adrien and then the host looked at the dark-skinned boy.

"And your favorite movie is Miraculous?" Asked Alec and he nodded too. "Great, you two passed the first question!" Announced Alec and everybody applauded for the two.

"Very well and now our next two candidates," Said Alec and Max was already with Kim prepared for their question.

"What is your friend's favorite subjects at school?" Asked Alec and both quickly dribbled on the sheet and turned it to the spectators.

"Math and P.E?" Asked Alec. "Is that right?" Asked Alec and they looked at each other and raised their fist in the air. "Well, another question is right!"

"Great!" Shouted Kim and Alec walked to Chloé and Sabrina.

"Ladies, your question is fashion related. What is your friends favorite shoe brand?"

"Easy!" Shouted Chloé writing along with Sabrina on their sheets and showed it to the other side and both had written _Todelan_ on it.

"Wow, same taste?" Asked Alec as both nodded at their answers. "Well done" Said Alec then walked to the last couch with the brunette and the redhead.

"So now you two sitting on the couch together and p-a-r-t-i-c-i-p-a-t-i-n-g….you two got this question. What is your friends' favorite band?" Asked Alec and now they grabbed on the paper and wrote their answers on it.

"Ready?" Asked Alec then both showed their sheet to the audience.

"Both got the same answer again and is it also right?" Asked Alec and both looked at their answers and nodded.

"Great, the more you guys have in common the easier it is" Joked Alec and walked back into the middle of the stage. "Pierre tell me, the current results"

" _Of course Alec, the current results between the teams are equal. They're all got one point"_

"Merci mon amie." Said Alec and walked to the group of Adrien. "Now before we start, every one of you will answer pro round a question all by yourself. The one who answers has to answer it loud into the microphone, you got in your shirt, like you know it from before and the other writes the right result down on his sheet and later reveals to him and to the others, if it is right or wrong"

"Great" Said Adrien.

"Easy" Replied Nino and Adrien took the sheets to be the first.

"So Adrien wants to do it first and he seats on the left side. So everybody from the left side starts first, this means the first ones are Adrien, Kim, Chloé and Nathaniel" Said Alec and they nodded. "Great so, a question on you Nino. What is the name of Adrien's favorite song?" Asked Alec and Adrien already wrote it on the sheet.

"Well, he always plays it on the piano and it often makes him think on his mother. It's Hallelujah" Responded Nino and Alec looked at Adrien.

"And?" Asked Alec and the blonde turned his paper around and Nino was right, then everyone applauded. "Well done Nino"

"Well now Max, here's one question for you. What is the favorite song of your friend?" Asked Alec and Kim wrote down on the sheet.

"It's called Namek" Responded Max. "He listens to it like 12% of the rest of the day, after school"

"Interesting and what does your friend say?" Asked Alec and Kim showed the paper with that exact title. "Excellent!"

"Yeah!" Replied Kim then Alec continued his way to the alpha girls on the third seat and questioned Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what is Chloé's favorite song?" Asked Alec and she nodded while Chloé wrote it down.

"It's Love by XY"

"Exactly!" Responded Chloé turning the sheet around.

"Very nice and now to Mademoiselle Lila," Said Alec stopping in front of her. "What is your boy his favorite song?" Asked Alec as Nathaniel started to write the answer down.

"He often sings this song, while he's drawing or something. The name is Awake and Alive" Responded Lila and Nathaniel turned the sheet around and she was right.

"Well done!" Said Alec and the studio played the begin of the song, which made Nathaniel stood up and pretend to play a bass, making Lila laugh and a few others of the viewers.

"Nice skills Nath" Complimented Kim showing his thumb up.

"Okay kid, come we need to go further," Said Alec as the song stopped and Nathaniel stopped doing those moves then sat down, while Lila helped him down.

"Yeah Nathaniel, don't embarrass Lila in front of all these people," Said Chloé laughing along with her friend. Lila growled and stood up, but Nathaniel pulled her back.

"Lila"

"Hey take care about your own business," Said Lila, while being pulled back by Nathaniel.

"Lila come, forget her," Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at him sighing.

"Sorry, she just drives me mad" Replied Lila trying to calm herself down. Nathaniel placed his arm behind her.

"Come, she won't come so much forth as we all, believe me," Said Nathaniel and Lila embraced him.

"You're the best Nath, thank you," Said Lila and Nathaniel blushed as she had her arms around him.

"So my friends, we're going into the second round and this question will now be asked on Adrien. Adrien what's Nino's favorite animal?" Asked Alec and Nino wrote down on his paper and Adrien thought on the answer.

"Well he often babysits turtles from a cousin of him, he told me that sometimes….turtles are the answer"

"You sure?" Asked Alec looking at Adrien and Nino turned his sheet around then the audience applauded for him.

"Yes, it was Adrien" Said Alec making the blonde smile and high five his friend.

"Well, well next participant Kim, what is Max's favorite animal?" Asked Alec and Kim thought about it.

"That's difficult" Said Kim then Max wrote down, what it is.

"Guinea Pigs!" Responded Kim jumping. Max turned his sheet around and it was right.

"Lucky," Said Alec as the others applauded. "Let's now go to Sabrina," Said Alec. "What is your friend's favorite animal?" Asked Alec to the giggling girl.

"It's Ladybug" Responded Sabrina and Chloé looked shocked at her friend. "….Right?" Asked Sabrina then the blonde did a face palm.

"They were cats!" Responded Chloé angry. "That was just ridiculous"

"Don't worry Miss Bourgeois, if you pass the challenge after this round, without being last, you can keep playing with the others," Said Alex and walked to Nathaniel.

"Nathy-Nath" Said Alec and a few laughed, including Lila.

"I think I got a good nickname for you," Said Lila giggling.

"That's great" Said Alec and checked the next question on his card. "What is Lila's favorite Animal?" Asked Alec as Lila grabbed the marker to write her answer down.

"It's a fox" Responded Nathaniel. "They are her favorite" Said Nathaniel glancing at the brunette, which then turned the sheet to him, which showed the big three letters of that animal.

"And another right answer, bravo!" Shouted Alec and all applauded again.

"Cool," Said Nathaniel and looked at Lila, which smiled at him.

"Very good," Said Lila and he nodded and looked at Alec's next announcement.

"My kids, get ready for our first challenge!" Said Alec and behind them, the wall, which was made of wood was able to roll back and forth, was now being rolled back, showing a dark area, which wasn't know yet, what it is.


	2. Challenges

**Chapter 2**

 **Info: The word "Awesome" is spelled as "Ausome" purposely.**

* * *

Behind the darkness, the light turned on and it showed four gymnastic benches lying on the larger part of it on the ground. Over every bench, there was a towel of the color of each team.

"So my dear candidates, I'd like to come with you here" Said Alec then everyone from the colored couch stood up and followed the bald man to the benches.

"So here we are and I'm going to explain to you how this goes." Said Alec picking up one of the towels. One of your group has to put on of the towel around his eyes and the partner has to guide you over there, without any of you have to fall down. You know imagine the floor was lava" Said Alec jokingly and a few laughed.

"The memes of it are hilarious" Admitted Kim to Max, which nodded.

"So talk with each other about, who covers the eyes and who guides" Said Alec and all talked now with each other.

"I cover my eyes and you do the work" Said Chloé to Sabrina and she agreed.

"I think I walk over the bench, what do you think?" Asked Kim looking at his short friend.

"Our chance to win is 75%" Responded Max.

"Great," Said Kim and Lila hold the towel looking at Nathaniel.

"You sure you want to do that?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Don't worry, you're great" Responded Lila. "You're definitely better in leading someone than me" Replied Lila with a wink.

"I wouldn't say so," Told Nathaniel. "I'm afraid, if I fall down or if I cause you to fall down"

"Don't worry Nathaniel, I trust you"

"You do?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"I have my full confidence on you," Said Lila covering her eyes.

"Okay," Said Nathaniel and helped Lila climbing the bench up.

"You stay now looking with your face towards the long bench," Told Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Thank you," Said Lila and Nathaniel climbed on the bench too, as the others had done.

Alec walked between the benches to announce the challenge.

"Now my kids, after I say go, you guys start trying to help your friend, while you're on the bench too, to the end of the bench, without falling down alone or together. Ready?"

"Ready!" Shouted all candidates.

"Set, go!" Shouted Alec and the helpers started to help the others to the other side slowly.

"Good, good Adrien," Said Nino walking backward, while Adrien tried to follow Nino's voice. "Imagine it like were trying to escape from Chloé with some obstacles."

"Hey, I heard that!" Shouted Chloé and Sabrina had a motivating idea for the girl.

"Hey Chloé try to be faster or we lose them," Said Sabrina then shrieked as Chloé tried to go by herself a bit faster. "Be careful Chlo"

"Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot!" Yelled Max while Kim did the passes easily without fumbling up everything.

Lila was okay but had one or another moment, where she loses her balance, but manages it, without falling down.

"Great," Said Nathaniel walking backward, while Lila walked elegantly above the bench. More or less.

"Woah!" Replied Lila, but managed to find balance again on the bench.

"Well done, come follow me," Said Nathaniel and Lila walked closer to him.

"Well done!" Shouted Max as he arrived with Kim to the end.

"Did somebody already win?" Asked Lila.

"Yes, don't worry, we might arrive second" Responded Nathaniel. "Just keep moving, you're doing it great. Just follow my voice"

"Sure," Said Lila doing her job, while Nathaniel walked back.

"Come, let's at least try to stay away from the girls," Said Nino.

"Nino!" Shouted Chloé.

"I'm mean, we don't want to be last, where you just are" Corrected Nino.

"Sabrina, move it!" Shouted Chloé shrieking Sabrina which felt down, pulling Chloé with her.

"Arrgh!" Shouted Chloé as she lied on the bottom with her friend.

"One problem less," Said Nino and observed Nathaniel arriving with Lila. "Come we're closer to the end," Said Nino and saw Nathaniel arriving at the end and stopped looking down at the ground. He went down then turned around to Lila, which was already about to fall down the bank.

"We arrived…." Said Nathaniel then wide his eyes as Lila fell from the bench on him. "Ouch, my head" Replied Nathaniel scratching his back of the head. Lila pulled the towel off her face and looked at Nathaniel's twisted face he got from the rubbing on his head.

"You're alright?" Asked Lila.

"Yeah I'm fine" Said Nathaniel and the brunette helped him getting up. "Thanks," Said the red head to the smiling Italian.

"Well, well, well Miss Bourgeois?" Asked Alec and she stood up looking away from him.

"This was an accident, we aren't used to this kind of challenge from the school," Said Chloé and a few laughed. "Hey, what's so funny?" Asked Chloé and Sabrina whispered into her ear and turned the girl around. "Oh my bad" Replied Chloé. "See?" Asked the blonde.

"Sure, but in this round, nobody needs to fly out yet, we have just started this game," Said Alec. "Shall they continue?" Asked Alec and all agreed. "What about you two?" Asked Alec.

"Of course we want to" Responded Sabrina.

"Yeah and now take this off me," Said Chloé and Sabrina easily tied the knot from her head, letting the towel fall down.

"Come, let's all seat back and go back to the third round. A few more questions" Said Alec walking back followed by the others.

"Jean can I now the results for our teams?" Asked Alec.

" _Of course and are these teams interested in having a team name?" Asked Jean. "Or can we just go by their names or couch colors?"_

"Interesting question," Said Alec looking at the kids. "Kids you got ten seconds to decide a name for the team, go!" Shouted Alec and Lila and Kim quickly took their sheet to write down a name. The other two Nino and Chloé took it too, after having the idea, then turned their sheets around.

"Interesting names," Said Alec. "Did you see them Jean?"

" _Yes and now I'm announcing the results. Team Bro-ham have four points, Team Ausome (Awesome misspelled) has four points and so does Tomatofox" Said Jean._

"Tomatofox?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"It's way better than Ausome," She said to the redhead.

"I guess you're right," Said Nathaniel.

"So 4-4-2-4" Said Alec now let's collect some more points with the quizzes, do we agree?" Asked Alec and the students nodded. "Okay, this question is for you Nino. What is Adrien's favorite color?" Asked Alec.

"It's the same color as my shirt, blue" Responded Nino and Adrien turned his sheet around and the answer was right.

"Good!" Said Alec while the audience applauded.

"He's so smart," Said Marinette to her friend Alya, which rolled her eyes.

"Next question goes to Kim, what's Max's favorite color?" Asked Alec.

"Funny question. I once used to believe it was green, but while he's a techno freak and computer geek, it's Cobalt" Responded Kim and Max had done a color code on his sheet.

"And?" Asked Alec.

"Positive" Responded Max and the audience applauded.

"Very clever," Said Alec walking forwards to the next duo.

"Chloé, what is your friend's favorite color?" Asked Alec.

"It's Pink" Responded Chloé. "Duh," Said Chloé and Sabrina turned her sheet around showing the exact same answer as Chloé's.

"Great!" Shouted Alec along with the applause of the audience.

"Now to the _bello_ boy here," Said Alec causing Lila to giggle.

"Wait what?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl.

"What is Lila's favorite color?" Asked Alec and Nathaniel looked at Lila.

"Uhm..." Replied Nathaniel looking at the brunette, which winked at him with her left eye and rolled her pupils down at her. He just saw Lila's gray romper and the red jacket of her, then he had an idea, what she probably meant.

"I always see her with this red jacket here, which is her favorite. Just like the color red….you know she likes that color..."

"So red is her favorite color?" Asked Alec the red head, which agreed.

"So, do you think the girl does agree with you?" Asked Alec and Lila turned the sheet saying the word Rossi on it.

"He's right!" Responded Alec.

"What does Rossi mean?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila. "Red?"

"Yes" Responded Lila nodding. "Or also Rosso means red"

"Well, your meaning is at least better, than mine," Said Nathaniel. "Mines means short mountain," Told Nathaniel making Lila giggle. "Well, it kinda suits you"

"Hahaha" Replied Nathaniel sarcastic and got petted by Lila on his head.

"Don't be mad at me," Said Lila looking a bit flirty at him.

"No, never" Replied Nathaniel.

"You're so sweet Nathan," Said Lila pecking him on his cheeks, making him blush, which Alya and Marinette saw from the seats.

"Did you see that?" Asked Alya looking at Marinette, which was staring at Adrien the whole time.

"Marinette!" Called Alya and the bluenette turned her head at the Martinic girl.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Asked Marinette.

"Nathaniel and Lila" Said Alya. "They seem to have something with each other"

"Like what?" Asked Marinette.

"You know, maybe a crush on each other. I have the feeling, that Nathaniel's instant blushing moments, when Lila talks to him, isn't just pure coincidence, right?" Asked Alya.

"Maybe you're right," Said Marinette. "We need to bring them soon together, they're so good for each other" Said Marinette and kept watching the show.

"Monsieur Kurtzberg, what is Miss Rossi's favorite parent?" Asked Alec the red head.

"She likes both" Responded Nathaniel.

"Both you gotta choose one," Said Alec and Lila quickly crossed out her answer and wrote something on the sheet.

"Well, I try to guess it," Said Nathaniel scratching his neck. "Your dad?"

"Not bad" Responded Lila turning her sheet around to see the word mother crossed out, while father still was standing there.

"Lucky guy," Said Alec. "I would have failed," Said Alec making a few of the audience laugh. "So another boring question to Adrien," Said Alec walking to the blonde. "What is Nino's favorite singer?"

"His favorite singer is a known DJ from our country. It's Daveed Baguette" Responded the blonde and Nino turned the sheet around, earning applause.

"Another right question," Said Alec walking to the next group. "This episode has at the moment the most right answers, than the previous ones. How far will it go?" Asked Alec then looked at Max. "My boy, what is Kim's favorite singer?"

"It's also a DJ, he's been working as long as Daveed, but wasn't known until a few movies aired his songs….his name is DJ Cobra"

"That's right buddy" Responded Kim turning the sheet around and earning applause.

"Very good Max and now to Miss Raincomprix. What is Chloé's favorite singer?"

"Dustin Beaver" Responded Sabrina and Chloé looked astonished at her friend. "Or not?"

"It's XY!" Shouted Chloé making a face palm.

"Well, sorry Sabrina, this was according to your friend wrong, so let's continue the game," Said Alec walking to Lila.

"Miss Rossi, who's Nathaniel's favorite singer?" Asked Alec and she nodded.

"That's easy. It's Jagged Stone" Responded Lila then the red head turned his paper around to show his name on it.

"Nice, nice" Said Alec. "And now our last question round and a little warning, you might get hungry!"

"I already am" Said Kim and laughed along with all male concurrent, except for Nathaniel.

"Well, then you gotta wait for the break, then you can get something to eat my friend, but now let's keep going" Said Alec walking back to Nino. "Are you ready my friend?" Asked Alec and the dark skinned boy nodded.

"Sure" Replied Nino and Alec looked at his question.

"What's is Adrien's favorite dessert?" Asked Alec.

"He always said he loved macarons" Responded Nino. "Mostly the ones from Tom and Sabine's bakery," Said Nino and waved at the audience. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dupain. It's me Nino" Said Nino and Alya giggled.

"So and Monsieur Agreste, is he right?" Asked Alec then the blonde nodded turning his sheet around.

"Very nice," Said Alec as the audience applauded for the brunette boy.

"Now Max the same question for you. What's Kim's favorite dessert?"

"This guy loves everything that has caramel and his favorite caramel flavored dessert is caramel flan," Said Max and Kim showed his sheet with the right solution.

"Fantastic!" Shouted Alec including the people's applause.

"They're all doing great," Said Nathaniel looking at the Italian.

"Uh hum" Nodded Lila.

"Do you think we will manage to hold with them, until the end?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Of course, we know each other so well. I don't doubt that"

"Well for almost a year," Said Nathaniel scratching his neck out of anxiousness. "The others longer"

"I don't care about how longer the others know each other. Chloé and Sabrina know each other the longest, but still got a few things wrong"

"Yeah"

"Come and if we don't win, we still had an amazing evening together" Said Lila then Alec showed up looking at the girl.

"Mademoisselle, what is this young boy's favorite dessert?" Asked Alec then Lila observed Nathaniel picking the sheet to write on it down.

"Well, he's a wolverine when it comes to desserts, but his most favorite is chocolate créme"

"And is she right?" Asked Alec and Nathaniel nodded turning the sheet around, earning applause.

"Well, well, well," Said Alec and one of the assistants brought some potato bags and gave them to one of each group.

"So my kids I want you to walk up there to the side, where you all entered before into the stage together and enter into the bags as a group. Then when I say go, you jump all in the bag to the other side of the stage to win. The last one will get disqualified." Said Alec and they nodded, walking to that specific place.

"Jean, can you tell the current punctuation" Demanded Alec awaiting the response.

" _Well Alec, Team Bro-ham, Awesome and Tomatofox got eight points and Team Fabulous has five"_

"Thank you my friend," Said Alec seeing the others getting ready.

"Max I go in front of you" Suggested Kim.

"I think the best is, if I go in front, you know due to our different heights"

"For real?" Asked Kim and Max nodded.

"Well, if you say so. Let's do it this way" Said Kim pulling the bag over themselves.

"We do it like Kim" Said Adrien pulling the bag over him and Nino.

"We kind of are the same size bro," Said Nino looking at the blonde.

"I don't think so," Said Adrien looking at an unimpressed Nino.

Nathaniel looked at the others, then back to Lila, which was looking at the same direction too.

"Shall I go in behind you?" Asked Lila looking at the red head.

"If you want" Replied Nathaniel.

"Unless you want to fell down, while we jump" Said Lila joking.

"No, this is fine for me," Said Nathaniel pulling the bag over the both.

"Alright then let's try to manage this situation," Said Lila holding the bag with her hands, close where Nath's hands were. Nathaniel noted her hands close to him and blushed.

"S...sure" Replied Nathaniel looking at the girl, which glared with a smile at him.

"Get ready!" Demanded Alec as all stood there, ready to jump. "Go!"

All started to jump fast in the bags forwards.

"Wow, are they fast!" Replied Alec surprised by the speed of the teens.

"Go Max, go Max!" Cheered Kim his friend while accompanying him on the hopping.

"Man, this is so difficult" Said Chloé while jumping with Sabrina inside the bag, then they fell down in front of Adrien's team, which ended up tripping over the girls.

"Watch out Nath" Warned Lila and Nathaniel slowed down, then Lila pointed to go to the left side, which he did and they followed their way while jumping.

"Not bad" Complimented Lila while hopping along with the redhead closer to the other group.

"Go Max, we're almost landing in second, go higher" Demanded Kim and Max jumped higher along with Kim. "That's right!" Said Kim, then both tripped inside the bag together and crashed on the bottom.

"Go faster Nath!" Shouted Lila and jumped higher along with Nathaniel and they tried to jump over the two, however, they tripped over them, but still managed to pass over the finish line, crashing on the ground.

"Here we are again" Shouted Nino arriving with Adrien at the destination as the second duo.

"So us!" Shouted Max arriving with Kim behind him. "We are third!"

"And not disqualified!" Added Kim looking at Chloé and Sabrina arriving with a grumpy look.

"Well, I'm sorry girls, but you're not out of the game" Announced Alec. "But maybe next time, you'll do better"


	3. Four - One, Three

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After the first disqualification, the show moved on and it was Max's turn to respond the question.

"He's got a phone inside his pocket" Responded Max and Kim took his phone out, earning applause from the audience.

"Another right question and now to you Lila. What has this guy got in his pockets?" Asked Alec and Nathaniel grinned embarrassedly.

"Nothing" Responded Lila. "But he has got his favorite pencil over his ear" Pointed Lila out, which surprised Nathaniel too.

"Oh," Said Nathaniel taking it down, causing the audience to giggle.

"At least it wasn't Camembert" Said Kim jokingly, hearing Adrien's sarcasm in his laughter.

"Well, the coming questions will be mixed. They will either be the same question or they will be different like I can ask all three, what they favorite song is or one I ask this and the others one or two other questions" Explained Alec and the others nodded understanding. "Nino, what movie genre does Adrien like the best?" Questioned the bald man looking at the cap dude.

"He's a big fan of action movies" Responded Nino. "Right?" Asked Nino and Adrien showed the sheet with an exclamation mark, earning applause from the spectators.

"Good and now to you Max, what type of TV series does Kim enjoy to see?"

"My buddy here enjoys watching the Tripping Death, which is a thriller" Responded Max and Kim turned the sheet around, then spun it around.

"It's right!" Sang Kim earning big applause from the viewers.

"Wow, you should join Paris' talents" Suggested Alec walking next to Lila.

"Lila Rossi, I got a question for you. What is Nathaniel's kind of music, he often listens?"

"He's a lot into rock music" Responded Lila then watched Nathaniel rotating his sheet around to show a nice sketch of a rock.

"Very creative" Responded Alec. "Lila, you were once right again"

"We're going to manage this Nino, don't worry" Said Adrien to his friend, then Alec stood in front of him.

"Question on you Adrien, what religion has Nino?" Asked Alec.

"Islam" Responded Adrien and Nino showed that word on his sheet.

"Good guessed" Said Alec and standing in front of the Asian boy. "Hey tall boy, you ready?" Asked Alec and he nodded.

"More than ready"

"Good, this one's for you," Said Alec taking one of his small papers from his hand. "What age is Max?" Asked Alec.

"He's currently 15, but next week he will turn 16" Responded Kim and Max showed his card, saying 15 only.

"You said 15 first, so this counts as right" Responded the light blue shirt wearing guy and moved further to Nathaniel.

"Tomato head now to you," Said Alec making the audience laugh, which made Nathaniel blush sheepishly, avoiding contact from the others. "I was joking kid, come I don't bite," Said Alec and Nathaniel looked at the guy again.

"Can you tell me, what Lila's nationality is?" Asked Alec and he nodded.

"She's from Italy" Responded Nathaniel.

"I asked about the nationality, but this is right too," Said Alec and left them, while Nathaniel glared at Lila perplexed. Lila shrugged her shoulders and observed the host moving to Nino.

"Nino, Nino, bambino" Said Alec. "With which hand does Adrien write?"

"He writes with his left hand" Responded Nino and the model boy showed his sheet with the word _left_ _-_ _handed_ on it.

"Another right question and another candidate, to have the honor to receive one of the great Cataldi," Said Alec. "Max, now your turn. Your friend Kim wears some really nice sneakers" Said Alec and Max agreed. "What shoe size does he have?"

"He's got the number 41" Responded Max and as the black haired boy turned the sheet back, he had the exact same number.

"Now it's your turn," Said Nathaniel looking at the brunette, then Alec stood in front of both.

"My girl, tell me. What eye colors does this young man here have?" Asked Alec as Nathaniel wrote down the verb.

"They are turquoise" Responded Lila and Nathaniel turned the sheet around saying the same answer, as Lila said.

"Applause, we finished another round," Told Alec causing the spectators to applaud for the teams.

"Jean, results please" Asked Alec, then the microphone turned on again.

" _All the three groups are currently tied up with each other 12-12-12. Good moment for the next disqualification"_

"That's sad to know, but that's how the game works, I ask now my dear candidates to go to the wardrobe and change your clothes, then it might be wet in the next challenge," Said Alec observing the students all walk out of the stage going to the wardrobe.


	4. Hole in the wall

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After a few minutes, all guys were out at the stage again at the back of the hall, where they climbed on the benches before. This time the ground had more in the middle of the room a rectangle formed pool filled with water and on both sides of the pool was a rail, which went on both sides to a wall, which was closed with a large metal door and in the middle a triangular warning signal. In front of the pool was a red file, which said _Game Area._

"Where's Lila?" Asked Adrien looking at Nathaniel.

"She might be still changing" Responded Nathaniel to the guy.

"Look she's already coming…..what the…." Shouted Nino surprised and all the guys looked at Lila walking by in the bikini.

"W...wow" Replied Nathaniel blushing tomato red.

"Now I'm glad to be hetero" Said Max looking at Kim. Lila walked to Nathaniel showing herself to him.

"How do I look like?" Asked Lila looking at the speechless redhead.

"P..p...p...beautiful..:" Stammered Nathaniel anxious.

"Well, well, well I gotta say you look really hot Lila," Said Kim pushing Nathaniel away from her.

"Well thanks" Responded Lila. Nathaniel looked at both frowning his face.

"Why have I never asked you on a date or something before?" Asked Kim.

"I don't know the answer," Said Lila and Nathaniel stood up and interrupted them.

"Hey!" Shouted Nathaniel looking at Kim, then shrieked walking back. "Uh...sorry"

"No problem dude," Said Kim. "I'll be going" Said Kim walking back.

"Okay," Said Lila and heard Kim whistling at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Did you see that?" Asked Nathaniel. "He was now interested in you because he saw you….saw you….uhm..."

"In a bikini?"

"Y….Yeah" Replied Nathaniel.

"Aww, are you jealous?" Asked Lila teasingly, which made Nathaniel turning redder than a fire truck.

"N...no...of course not..." Replied Nathaniel sheepishly.

"You sure?" Asked Lila placing her hand on Nathaniel's bang, pulling it to the side to see his eyes, better.

"Y….yes…." Stammered Nathaniel, making Lila giggle.

"Well then come" Said Lila pulling him on his hand with her to the others.

"….."

"So my dear friends, this is the hole in the wall challenge. The goal is to pass through the hole of the coming wall, without falling into the pool."

"I used to watch this on TV" Said Kim.

"Me too" Added Nino. "I loved this"

"Then you got today the luck to be apart of a round of it," Said Alec and the viewers applauded. "You can pass over there to the game area," Told Alec then Adrien walked with Nino to the red area.

All observed the two waiting for the start.

"Ready?" Asked Alec and they nodded. "3...2...1….go!" Shouted Alec and vice versa to the two boys the door opened and the styrofoam made wall came out rolling towards them. The left side of the wall had a round hole, right in the middle and on the right side was a square, which was for about two inches away from the bottom.

"For real?" Asked Nino himself not impressed.

"I take the circle," Told Adrien and got ready for jumping. Nino went on his knees to have it easy to crawl through the hole. Adrien went down on his knees then jumped in the air like a cat, managing to pass through the hole, without touching the wall. Nino had managed it too, but his left foot got stuck on the other side of the wall, then he got pulled into the water.

"Oh!" Shouted Alec as Nino failed the challenge.

"Don't worry Nino, we have to wait for the others," Said Adrien and helped Nino out of the water.

"Now the roller won't be ours anymore," Said Nino climbing out of the pool.

"Who's next?" Asked Alec as Kim and Max walked towards the playing field then got prepared for the next wall.

"Ready?" Asked Alec.

"Ready!" Exclaimed Kim and Max at the same time.

"Go!" Shouted Alec and the wall got open and the coming wall had two different forms on both sides. The one on Max's side was shaped like a small T, just it's leg was bent more, being around 90° distant from the arm of the T. On Kim's side the form resembled both, a chair and the letter N. It was actually pretty easy, for someone like Kim to pretend to sit and pass through the whole without any problem.

Max stood sideways, stretched his arms and curved his legs a bit, so that he passed through the hole. The wall hit him on his back, then he jiggled and fell down on the ground.

"Yeah Max!" Shouted Kim, which managed passing through the hole.

"They did it!" Shouted Alec applauding along with the spectators of the show.

"Now it's our turn," Told Lila the red head, which nodded and followed her to the field.

"Ready?" Asked Alec and the two nodded. "Set….get wet!" Shouted Alec then the door opened with the wall coming out of the room.

"Uh…." Said Nathaniel looking at a cactus like shaped hole. Lila ran into his arms, embracing him.

"Nathaniel, bridal style now!" Demanded Lila confusing him.

"What's that?" Asked Nathaniel seeing the wall coming closer, then quickly took her in his arms.

"Eeep!"

"Put your legs up!" Demanded Nathaniel with a groan from carrying the rather a bit tall girl. She tried to move her legs up, then Nathaniel hold hers legs with one of his arms and they managed to pass through the hole, surviving this challenge too. All applauded at their act together to manage this situation. Lila had her eyes closed the arms wrapped around Nathaniel's neck and he had just his eyes closed and a slight pink face.

"Well done!" Complimented Alec. "Mr. Agreste and Mr. Lahiffe, you two are disqualified" Said Alec making both sad.

"We made it," Said Lila looking at the wall stopping on the other side of the pool.

"Yeah," Said Nathaniel looking at her face. The brunette glared at the ocean blue eyes of the red head, smiling amorously at him. Nathaniel felt the same way for her, then reached his head closer to the Italian for a kiss, but as their lips were about to meet, they got splashed by the water and Nathaniel slipped down falling on his back along with Lila over him.

"Ouch!" Replied Nathaniel looking at the pool to see Max coming back to the surface.

"Geronimo!" Shouted Kim jumping into the pool next to him, splashing the two on the ground with H2o again.

"Damn it," Said Nathaniel passing his hands over his hair to squish it.

"So my kids, time for a break now. We see each other back in 15 minutes" Said Alec handing them all a towel to get dry.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and she turned her head at him again.

"What is it Nathy?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel sighed in love at the way, she said that name.

"I….uh…..I wanted to tell you something…."

"Oh really, what is it?" Asked Lila wringing out the water off her long hair.

"I….well….you…..I….me..." Stuttered Nathaniel looking at the girl, which grinned a little bit at him. "We did good job..." Said Nathaniel instead and sighed feeling pathetic about this. Lila's face turned upset too, by seeing Nathaniel's self confidence weaken down again.

"Sure Nathaniel," Told Lila. "We do a great team, right?" She asked earning a nod from the red head. Lila left him back and Nathaniel just slapped himself on his face.

"I'm an idiot," Said Nathaniel and observed Nino and Adrien walking away to the audience.

"Adrien!" Called Nathaniel and the blonde glared back at the red head.

"What is it Nathaniel?" Asked the model in blue shorts.

"I...uh….kind of have a problem," Said Nathaniel looking at Adrien and Nino. Nino grinned, but then became cool again.

"Dude, we wake up every morning like that, don't' you worry" Said Nino.

"Huh?" Asked Nathaniel raising his eyebrow, then he got it and shook his head. "No, not that problem, I mean girl problem. I want to tell Lila how I feel, but I….I...just can't"

"Aha okay well..." Said Adrien and Marinette interrupted them.

"Aww you got a crush on her, that's so cute!" Shouted Marinette. "We will definitely help you with her"

"Yeah Marinette," Said Adrien making the girl, who's actually Ladybug, but he doesn't know it yet blush.

"You really do?" Asked Nathaniel with shiny eyes at him.

"Cat's honor…..I mean Agreste's honor" Said Adrien and Nathaniel nodded.

"Thank you man," Said Nathaniel then left the others back.

"Why did you first say _Cat's honor_?" Asked Alya looking at the blonde, shocking him.

"I….uh….kind of got confused" Lied Adrien scratching his head. Marinette shrieked her eyes thinking about this behavior.

" _Adrien's jump from before resembled Cat Noir a lot and that cat talk from before. Could he be Cat Noir?" Asked Marinette's mind while looking at the beauty of this blonde. "Nah, that's definitely just coincidence"_


	5. Team TomatoFox vs Team Ausome

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After the break only team Ausome and Tomatofox were concurring with each other.

"Max, how many cash does Kim have in his wallet?" Asked Alec.

"70" Responded Max and Kim showed the sheet with one hundred euros on it.

"Ohh" Responded Alec and looked at Nathaniel. "Nathaniel, how many languages does Lila speak?

"Tree" Responded Nathaniel and as Lila turned a sheet around, she showed a four on it.

"Oh, what is going on with you?" Asked Alec looking at the kids.

"Bad luck, I guess" Responded Kim looking at the others.

"Guessing how much he has in his pocket is to 90% chance of failing," Told Max looking at the others.

"Just like guessing how much hair we got on our head," Said Kim looking at his friend.

"There's a point" Said Alec and coughed. "Next question, Kim what is Max's most used electric device?"

"It's a laptop" Responded Kim proudly.

"Correct!" Responded Max showing the word on his sheet.

"Come, we can beat them, right Nath?" Asked Lila and the red shot nodded.

"Lila, what does your friend used the most?" Asked the bald man.

"He's often using his tablet" Responded Lila, then the short boy nodded, turning the sheet around him with a drawn tablet on it.

"Very well," Said Alec. "Max, where is Kim the most ticklish?" Asked the host then the Asian wrote down the answer.

"80% of all athletes tend to…."

"Please keep going kid, we're a bit late with the show"

"His feet" Responded Max then Kim turned the sheet around and the nerd was right.

"Very nice" Said Alec astonished. "Mr. Kurtzberg, where is Lila the most ticklish?" Asked the man, then the Italian appointed her answer on the sheet.

"The most ticklish parts of her are on the sides of her belly" Responded Nathaniel and Lila showed the paper with a sticky man draw of a body and two arrows pointing at the side of the body.

"He's right again!" Shouted Alec.

"Very good" Complimented Lila to the redhead.

"Oh you think so?" Asked Nathaniel starting to tickle her on the sides.

"No Nathan, stop that" Demanded Lila laughing, flinching herself and putting her arms down to protect her from the tickle. Nathaniel laughed too, enjoying to see his best friend – his crush's well being by his side. Kim and Max observed the two and Kim looked at his friend.

"Do you think, he's in the friend zone?" Asked Kim.

"What is even that?" Asked Max questioningly seeing his friend shrug his shoulders.

"My boy, Kim's favorite console?" Asked Alec.

"Play Station" Responded Max and Kim nodded, showing the right result.

"My lady, Nathaniel's favorite art"

"The Mona Lisa" Responded Lila and Nathaniel showed the sheet with her name.

"Oh and this time, you didn't draw?" Asked Alec.

"It takes too much time" Responded Nathaniel and Alec nodded.

"Okay we still got a few more questions for the next round, be ready," Said Alec then turned back to the first group.

"What does he like better?" Asked Alec the dark-skinned boy. "Dim Sum or Sushi?"

"Dim Sum" Responded Max and the sheet of Kim showed the same answer as Max's.

"Monsieur Nathaniel, La bella ragazza gusta de Pasta or Pizza?" Asked Alec, then Lila responded on the sheet, while Nathaniel thought about, what Alec actually asked.

"Uh Pasta" Responded Nathaniel and he found out he was right, as Lila showed her sheet.

"Very good," Said Alec looking back at the Vietnamese boy. "Water or Mineral for that boy?" Asked Alec.

"This guy loves the fizzle of the mineral" Responded Kim while Max wrote his answer down, turning it later around to the audience.

"So do I!" Said Alec jumping like a ballerina to Lila, which made her wide her eyes surprised. "Does this guy like Energy drinks like a real man or drink milk like Cat Noir?" Asked Alec earning a grumpy face expression from the redhead.

"I'd say Milk. He's not an Energy drink freak like Kim" Responded Lila.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Kim standing up, looking mad at her.

"Is she right?" Asked Alec and Nathaniel turned his sheet, which said _Moo._

"Ahaha boy, you're amazing," Said Alec laughing at Nathaniel's dried humor. Lila shook her head looking at him with a sly grin on her face.

"You must be really bored now, am I right?" Asked and the redhead shrugged his face.

"A little bit I would say"

"Kim likes more what?" Asked Alec the brown haired boy. "Meat or fish?"

"Fish, of course" Responded Max and the Vietnamese showed on his sheet a fish with four bubbles in front it its mouth.

"What about Lila?" Asked Alec looking at Nathaniel. "Is she more into Rice or Soup?"

"She does love soup a lot" Replied Nathaniel and Lila turned her sheet around with that word on it.

"Very, very good," Said Alec walking back to the Awesome group. "Now get ready for the last question in this round." Said Alec changing the card on his hands. "Jean, tell me the score"

" _Of course, the current score is 21-21"_

"Thank you!" Said Alec walking towards Kim and Max's couch. "So before the challenge lets do one last question, where you both have to write your answers down. Like at the begin" Explained Alec and the four nodded.

"Alright." Said Alec taking a card out to read. "Would you sing with your friend a duet, just to impress a girl?" Asked Alec and both wrote down on the sheets their answers and showed it to the viewers their exact same response.

"Both would do it" Said Alec smiling at the audience.

"Would you do the same?" Asked Alec looking at Nathaniel.

"I uh….maybe with someone?" Responded Nathaniel unsure.

"I can understand that" Said Alec changing his cards. "Now to you two" Said Alec. "Your question is…." Said Alec looking the two candidates into the face. "Would you support your friend, if he or she would be dating someone else?" Asked Alec and both looked at each other suddenly feeling addressed by it.

Both then wrote down their answers and turned it back to the host.

"Oh!" Said Alec surprised by their answers.

"Why?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila's answer, which was a big, fat _NO_. Lila was actually surprised too, about Nathaniel's answer not being the same as hers.

"Why did you say yes?" Asked Lila looking at him.

"Well….if one day you're going to date someone, that makes you happy, I would actually kind of support it...If you were happy..." Said Nathaniel and a few of the spectators sighed.

"Aww" Replied the audience.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?" Asked Nathaniel. "If I were out with somebody?" Asked Nathaniel and the brunette giggled.

"Honestly, I can't see anyone with you rather than…..me..." Said Lila and Nathaniel wide his eyes at Lila's sentence. Is she possibly in love with him?

"Uh why?" Asked Nathaniel and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me, it's not that obvious to you?" Asked Lila and a few of the spectators laughed. Nathaniel smiled at her and she spoke again.

"I love you" Whispered Lila, making the redhead blush and look down sheepishly.

"Hey Nath, kiss that girl. The kiss cam is on you direction" Told Kim and Nathaniel looked around, then remembered the TV, which was up installed on a cube. The screen showed Lila and him in the middle of a heart and over the heart stood _Kiss Cam_ on it.

"Kiss her dude" Demanded Kim and Lila looked flirty at Nathaniel, which crawled away from Lila.

"No, no, not in front of the people," Said Nathaniel stopping at the lean of the couch. Lila grabbed his face, shaking her head. "Shut up and kiss me already," Said Lila pressing her lips on his, having their very first kiss, right in front of the audience and in front of the whole country. Everybody howled and applauded at the two young friends kiss in front of the audience. After they stopped Nathaniel's face turned as red as his own hair, then got hugged by the girl.

"T...thanks..." Replied Nathaniel gazing at the brunette's olive green eyes, then got nudged by her.

"Sweet, sweet. We should start to use this often more on the concurrents" Said Alec looking up at the TV. "Get ready for the next challenge, who will win this challenge? Who will bring home the wonderful prize?" Asked Alec looking at the audience. "That and much more, you will see after the short break"

* * *

After the game show was over Adrien and Nino were hanging with Alya and Marinette together.

"Next time it will work out better," Said Alya petting Nino's hair. Chloé and Sabrina showed up coming from another part of the audience back to the group of Adrien.

"Hi Adrinkins" Greeted Chloé. "Do you want to go out with us?" Asked the blonde. "My dad offered us a free place at his hotel, near the window with a nice sight to the Eiffel Tower, are you interested?"

"That's nice Chloé, but I already asked Marinette" Replied Adrien.

"Yeah…..wait, you didn't," Said Marinette looking at the model.

"I was about to" Said Adrien causing Marinette to giggle like crazy, earning a confused look by him.

"In case you change your mind, you know where we are" Said Chloé leaving them back.

* * *

At the corridor, which led to the exit Nathaniel walked along with Lila and other people from the audience.

"Are you angry at me, that I felt the climbing wall down?" Asked Nathaniel glancing at the brunette.

"Well I would have had appreciated if you had said before, you were scared of heights, but don't sweat it. It's just a bike" Said Lila then suddenly through the corridor raced Kim along with Max sitting behind him on the roller.

"Out the way!" Shouted Kim passing by Nathaniel and Lila, which observed the two speeding through the crowd of people.

"I wish we had won the prize for you," Said Nathaniel sad and Lila placed her arm over his back, pulling him closer to her.

"I know, but you know you we won something way better, than that, right?" Asked Lila looking at the red head's face.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl, which replied with a peck on his cheek.

"Really," She said with a giggle.

"If you're saying that, what I think it is, I'm actually happier with that" Said Nathaniel hearing the girl's giggle rang next to his ear.

"Then let's keep going our way, champion," Said Lila walking with the redhead now hand in hand the corridor along and at the end of the tunnel, they could hear Kim yelling around in enjoyment for driving the bike with his friend.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
